The Fairy Tail Asylum
by Musical Nostalgia
Summary: Lucy Heartfila, is a normal girl, with a broken family, and can see spirits. Her father, since childhood has been strict and assumes she is crazy because she has been talking to inanimate objects, in his eyes. Lucy is sent to an asylum for a few weeks to years for "treatment" where she meets a group that will flip her life upside-down. In a good and bad way. [Multiple Pairings] AU
1. Chapter 1 - Intro

_The Fairy Tail Asylum_

_Summery:_ Lucy Heartfilla, a normal girl, broken family, and… can see spirits. Her father, since childhood has been strict and assumes she is crazy because he has been talking to walls in his eyes. Lucy sent to a mental asylum for a few years for "treatment" where she meets a group that will flip her life upside down. [ Multiple Pairings ] AU

_Chapter One- Prologue_

**AN: Everything will be a Lucy POV till I say otherwise. **

My childhood has been rough. Father has high expectations for me. Grades, work, you know how it goes. . . I lived in a rather large house out in the outskirts of town. It was peaceful. We had a nice garden. Mom was so kind to me. Loved me and my father. We always smiled and played around in the garden. I was an only child. When Mom and Dad were busy, the servants kept me company. I even had a doll named Michelle. It wasn't that bad…

…Well that is till everything changed when I turned 8. Mom died. She died from a sickness. The doctors wouldn't tell me. Father became so consumed with his work, he seemed to have forgotten me. He didn't take care of me at all. He cares more about money than me. The servants around the estate have been taking care of me instead. And when they weren't around I've developed a special thing where I can see so called "spirits." The one I liked to talk to the most is Leo. Well…he goes by the name Loke. Which those two names weren't similar to the slightest but I went along with it. Loke was like my best friend during the early childhood. But He was very flirtatious and loves cats. He calls me Princess and making me blush. I didn't care. As long as he was my friend then all goes well. He told me a lot about his past. Like how this girl Karren treated him. She was a sadist and was very cruel. Loke told me I was different and loved me. Even though I was a lot younger than him. The other spirits I like to talk to were Horologium, Aries, Capricorn, and Gemini. All them were very unique in personality. For example, Horologium talked in a third person view. I guessed it was a speech habit he couldn't get over. I didn't care. But Horologuim enjoyed clocks and reading. He often read me bed time stories. Aries is extremely timid. Always saying "Im sorry" for the smallest things. And most of them weren't even bad. Gemini were twins. Always spoke in unionization. Only on occasion they spoke one at a time. Yeah…they all kept me smiling. But everything fell apart when Father….. finally noticed me a few years later. Im 15 as of right now…. And he thought I was mentally ill. Saying I might be schizophrenic. Talking to myself and at walls or mirrors or anything really. When it was mostly one of my spirit friends making me smile. I kept telling him there are spirits here. And He kept arguing at me. He told me either I get over them or I go to an asylum. But how can I get over Loke and the others? I simply couldn't. They are so dear to me. More important to me than Father that's for sure. After a few more days of pointless rants and arguments, Father gave in and told the Doctor I should have a "treatment" in the Fairy tail Mental Asylum. Of course, I was against it. Loke said to me that it's going to be alright since he'll be with me and won't leave me to be miserable. I was taken from the estate and driven to the large white building where I will get treated supposedly. And this is where my adventure ….! Im Lucy Heartfilla, by the way…. And if you're reading this then you found one of my life stories and possibly to-be novel.

**AN: Im sorry if things are bit sloppy, confusing or anything. Grammar might be horrid. ;;-;; I haven't written a fanfic in SOOOO Long. Any review is lovely. The More I get the more motivated I'll be to continue to write. Btw….I write more on Tumblr than here so…yeah it ight be up earlier if it's on my tumblr.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Welcome to the Asylum

_Chapter 2_

_**Welcome to the Asylum! **_

I sighed. Riding in a car, being driven to a mental asylum, Loke nowhere in sight, and above all very irritated. After about an hour or so the car stopped and opened. The driver told me to get out and I obeyed. I looked at my surroundings; there was a large black spiked gate, a massive white building, and a large garden with many colorful flowers. _Reminds me of my own garden back home._ I thought and sighed again.

A doctor came out, looked down at me and smiled. She had long white hair and sapphire blue eyes. She was dressed in a typical doctor lab coat and black shirt and black pants.

"Hello, you must be Lucy Heartfilla, the newest patient. I'm Mirajane, you can call me Mira." She said in a calm and sophiscated voice. Even it scared me slightly. I only gave her a silent nod and his smile got wider.

"Come with me, I'll show you around and introduce you to the higher ups." The doctor said.

I had no choice but to follow her. I had nowhere to go. I couldn't drive, or fight. I was lead to the massive white building. Doors made up of thick metal, and once inside there where pure white walls and very bright lights. I squinted my eyes a little and continued to follow the doctor. We reached a door that looks a bit different than the others. Instead of metal it was wooden with a design of what looks like a bird-ish figure on an arrow with a long tail. I didn't question it but the doctor opened the door and called the owner of the asylum. Well she said "Master." I didn't question it. But when the owner came, he was rather short, and old. He was a little shorter than me and wore a funny looking outfit. An orange and blue hat and coat with a black shirt with that same design on the door on his shoulder. I only stared, I didn't feel like talking at the moment. I am still mad at my father and the situation Im in.

The owner greeted me and said "Hello, you must be Lucy! Welcome to Fairy Tail Asylum! Im Makarov. master of this asylum. "

Rather energetic, I thought. "Thank you… um How long will I be here for?" I only muttered.

"Depends on your behavior and such." He told me and I scowled.

"Id say a few weeks at minimum." He also added.

I kept silent and looked down. I instantly knew I was going to hold a very huge grudge on my own father for this when I come back_. I can try to escape this place. But how? And how will I survive? Who knows what kind of beasts are out in the world and around here and what about food and water? _I thought. I had forgotten Mister Makarov was still talking. And a hand waved in my face.

"Earth to Lucy! I said you'll be fine and Miss Mirajane will escort you around the asylum till you get settled in. The driver should of moved your luggage to your room. And Im sure you'll make new friends and get this treatment over with." Makarov encouraged. "And if you need someone to talk to my room is always open. Now I have some paper work to do. Im sorry" He claims.

I gave him a small smile for him lifting my hopes a bit and nodded. Mirajane gave a bow and left the room and I followed. We walked down the white halls and she pointed to many places. There was a cafeteria, a library, and many examination rooms. We soon made it to the rooms where patients sleep on the 2nd floor. It's not exactly a dorm but close. Well… Minus the white cushions around the walls and hard metal desk.

Mira said I'm free to wander the asylum as long as it's not past a certain time and as long as I won't kill anyone. And If I got lost I could ask another doctor for help. After the whole tour I was left in my room to settle in. Loke finally appeared and comforts me.

"Princess is everything alright?" He said. I looked at him. Frowned and laid on the bed.

"No…everything is a mess and I really don't want to be here. I can't even get used to these rooms. So…white. It gives me a headache. " I let all my frustrations out on him again. It makes me feel a bit bad that I do that. But Im glad Loke can comfort me.

Loke floated over to me, laid beside me and then hugged me. I blushed but didn't fight it. He was much stronger than me, even though he was a spirit. Yeah some spirits can physically tough humans or objects but only the stronger and powerful ones. It's also a myth that spirits are always transparent, light blue. I read a lot of books about spirits back at home.

This nostalgia bothered me as well. It made me shed a small tear. Loke noticed and said "Shhh…It's going to be alright Lucy. I'll be here when you really need me. And I'll protect you. That's what friends do."

I smiled and looked at him. "Thanks Loke." I muttered.

"Now Princess time to get some rest. You had a long day" He whispered. I closed my eyes, he still hugging me.

2 hours later….

I hear a loud crash and I'm not a heavy sleeper. I'm a really light sleeper. I instantly woke up. Loke has disappeared again. I didn't care at the moment. I looked at the time. 3am…I sighed but I got my shoes on and a coat and looked for that crash_. Who in the world would be up at 3am?! _Another crash. I felt a bit sacred for a moment but when I turned I saw two boys. One with pink hair and one with raven black hair. They seem to be arguing and fighting about something. I just watched for a bit.

"What was that Idiot?" yelled the black haired guy.

"You heard me Ice Princess." The pink haired guy retaliated.

"Obviously there is no such things like dragons in this world!" The other yelled back

"I'd like you to say that again to my face" The pink one moved up towards him glaring straight at him.

The black haired one started taking off his shirt and I immediately blushed. _What the hell is he doing?! Stripping in the middle of the halls. Does he have shame?! _

I placed that thought out of my mind. I felt really tired and wanted to go back to bed. So I just walked up to them casually and said. "Mind keeping it down a bit? It's rather late don't you think? It's already 3am."

Both of them stared at me. I felt even more nervous around them. They were much taller than me. They didn't look like it when I was behind the corner of the hallway.

"Im sorry about that Miss…" The Black haired one said. Scratching the back of his neck. "Im Gray Fullbuster, by the way. You new here uhh?"

I answered with "Lucy. Lucy Heartfilla. And yes I am"

The pink hair guy just smiled and instantly rushed over saying "Have you seen a dragon from where you lived?! Oh and Im Natsu Dragneel. Pleasure to meet cha' "

"Nice to meet both of you. And No I haven't?" I questioned the last part. Gray noticed it and said "Flame-brain has an OCD with dragons. Don't mind him."

"What was that?!" Yelled Natsu.

"Heh. Deaf too? How many problems do you have?" Gray said with little to no emotion.

"That's it!" Natsu rushed at him. Tackling Gray to the ground. I stepped aside and sighed.

"CUT IT OUT!" I cried. Both looked at me silently. Immediately got off each other and just stared.

I finally broke the silence and said "Just stop so I can go to sleep. Thanks bye." I walked off back to my room and those two followed. I questioned myself further on why they are following me. And soon asked.

Both said "Why not?" then asked me a whole bunch of questions about myself and why I was here while walking down the halls. I told them pretty much everything. To what my father was like, to the doctors think im crazy because I can see spirits. We reached the rooms and I bid them good night. I checked back at the time and it was 3;30am. I sighed and tucked myself back into bed. Letting myself fall into dreamland. Thinking one last thought. _This is going to be one hell of a treatment and stay. It's it's only been Day one. _


	3. Chapter 3 - Examination Nightmare

_Chapter 3 – Examination Nightmare_

**AN: Thanks so much for the current reviews. Since Im on a small break from school I'll try to update this story as much as possible. Hopefully I can get to maybe chapter 5 by Monday. My next break wont be till near Christmas and after Final exams. e_e; If I can get enough reviews after Monday I might just update on a random weekend. So that's the deal. And Im sorry if some chapters seem too short. I made Natsu and Gray slightly older than Lucy so keep that in Mind. Lucy should be at age 15 and Natsu and Gray should be 17. **

Morning came and I woke up. My vision slightly blurry and then I noticed something a little off. Something felt warm and cozy. I blinked a few times and saw a bare chest and pink hair. I blushed a deep scarlet. Then I panicked with a scream.

"GAH! NATSU! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE IN MY BED?!" I scowled and pushed him off and sat up. _Shame the whole room is covered in white cushions. _I groaned. Then noticed something else. _Someone behind me too?_ I looked behind me and Gray was lying there as well.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU?! TOO GRAY?!" I quickly hoped off the bed, Covered my face to see he was also shirtless but looks like he is a heavy sleeper.

"So early….Luce why did you do that? It was so nice and cozy" He said in a lazy manner as he sat up. I looked at the clock for a brief second. 8;30am… Then turned back.

"B-because… THIS IS MY ROOM AND YOU'RE A GUYS SLEEPING WITH ME. NOW GET OUT SO I CAN CHANGE!" I cried and pushed him out the door, grabbed Gray while he was still dead asleep, threw him out as well and slammed it shut. Quickly pulled my luggage out changed into a simple blue V-neck style T-shirt and some black shorts. And then tied my hair into a pony tail. And soon came out to find these two guys standing by the door. Gray yawned and Natsu just stared.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing?" Both said. They just stared and it kind of creeped me out for a second. I walked down the hall and they followed beside me.

"Why are you two following me?" I asked slightly irritated.

"Because you seem nice." Natsu replied with a toothy grin.

"I have nothing better to do." Said Gray right after Natsu. And he shrugged.

I started to get lost in thought and turned down the hall. I saw Doctor Mirajane coming up with a wide smile plastered on her pale skin.

"Oh you already made some friends Lucy? That's great! And quite an unusual pair to be together with." She said cheerfully.

"Oh no no no, it's not like that at all. I swear. I saw them last night causing trouble and then they suddenly got attached to me" I claimed.

"Riiiggghhhttt" Mira said with a smug grin.

"Now Lucy I need you to follow me, today is your first examination" Mira got right to the point.

Now I always hated doctors. I winced at this statement and followed Mirajane with my head looking at the ground. Natsu and Gray frowned and went away. They said "We'll see you later when you're done Lucy. Good Luck."

_Good Luck? What? _I thought. Then Mira and I entered a room with a large chair and straps. I gulped a large lump in my throat.

"Today we'll be checking your brain waves" Mira said in a innocent voice.

**(Natsu POV) **

I was walking down the hallway along with Gray. Normally we would of picked a fight but it seems like I was to worried about Lucy.

_I felt bad leaving Luce alone with that demonic doctor. Knowing her Luce would be tortured for a bit until her "examination is done" for the day. _I worried over her. _She seemed like a good and normal friend to have. I kept thinking. Well too late now…_

"Hey Flame-brain we should of told Lucy about Mirajane's true nature right? And about her examination methods..." Gray asked in a cool worried tone.

"Yeah…but too late now. All we can do now is hope Luce has a strong will to keep her sanity here."

"Yeah." Both of them silently hopped that Lucy was going to come back and not mentally scarred.

**(Back to Lucy POV)**

I was strapped down to that wooden chair. And Mirajane placed something on my head. It felt cold and smelt like iron. My eyes widened realizing that this thing was. It was going to electrocute me. _Oh god. Oh why. Father I hate you for making me be here. Am I going to die?!_ She panicked.

"This may hurt a bit. But this is all in the means of becoming healthy again. It will be on a Medium-low setting since this is your first examination." She said in a cheer voice. I was thinking about Mirajane might be a sadist who takes pleasure from these "examinations." Suddenly I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard something like a lever. Which has been pulled down with a loud BANG.

A current of electricity came and I screamed so loud and on the top of my throat. Mirajane was just standing there smiling even giggling. I was literally shocked in both emotion and physically.

Finally after a full minute she turned it off. I was panting and my voice was horsed. Mirajane unstrapped me and I fell off the chair. I felt dizzy and shocked literally.

"You'll be fine once you get some sleep." Mira said.

I only nodded. I couldn't find any words to say and my throat hurt a lot. I saw my spirit friends. Loke was holding a frown. He wanted to destroy that machine. _Princess Im sorry I wasn't there to help you._ He whispered and hugged her. But then… Natsu busted the door and came in. I quickly grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder. Loke stunned and then quickly became somewhat angry that he took away his Lucy. The temperature dropped a few degrees but Natsu and Gray didn't notice it what so ever. Lucy however shivered. Natsu thought it was just out of fear.

"I'm going to take Luce back to her room Mira." Natsu said and quickly left the room. Gray caught up and followed.

Loke followed the trio and Natsu reached her room. I felt so tired and scared. I closed my eyes and passed out. I knew Natsu and Gray were still in my room. But I didn't care. I just felt so tired I could sleep all day. And my head hurt a lot. Loke just came over and hugged me one last time.

"I'll check on you when you wake up Princess" He said. I could barely hear him but all it matters was getting rid of this horrid headache.

**(Natsu/Gray POV) **

Gray and Natsu heard a loud scream at the end of the hallway. They knew that was all Mirajane's doing. Quickly ran towards that room. To find Lucy being electrocuted in a wooden chair. They frowned deeply. And once they saw that it was all over. They busted the door open and Took Lucy.

"Im going to take Luce back to her room Mira." Natsu said in a low harsh tone and quickly left the room. Gray followed.

Both of us reached the room. And both of them could tell Lucy has passed out. Natsu set her on the bed and looked at Gray. Not noticing Loke's presence.

Both of them sighed and sat down on the ground.

"We should at least keep guard and when she wakes up tell her what's going on." Gray said. And Natsu nodded in agreement.

Both of them listened to Lucy's breathing. She was breathing evenly. But they noticed a small tear come out. Both of them pitied her to be here. Both of them sighed knowing it's going o be a long afternoon and night.


	4. Chapter 4 - Psychopathic Dangers

Chapter 4 – Psychopathic Dangers

As very early morning came I opened my eyes, blinked a few times. And Here I find Natsu and Gray on the floor snoozing away. I took a good look at them. _They don't look so bad when they sleep. I guess I can really trust them. _She thought. _How did I get here anyways? I don't remember much. First I was getting electrocuted by Mirajane and next I'm in my room. Wonder what happened when I was out…_She kept thinking. _Ugh my head still hurts._ I laid back down. Grumbled a little and then Loke appeared again like he promised. He had a sad smile upon his face his sunglasses hiding his eyes. I looked at the clock, 5am. _Ugh …._ _Looks like I was out for a long time. All day and night. This might mess up my inner sleeping clock a bit._

He placed a hand on my forehead while I was in thought.

"You have a minor burn Princess. But it should be alright." He said in a caring voice.

"Is this what they normally do to the mentally ill people?" I whispered to him. Hoping to not wake up Natsu and Gray.

Loke explained a lot. It used to be an old torture method. But also Metal Hospitals used it in hopes the electrical shock would zap the person health. It did more harm than good, researchers claimed.

I'm not exactly sure why the hell would today's mental hospitals have such things. Must be some sort of "old-school one" I kept thinking a lot and then I really felt like trying to escape this place. I thought starving to death might be better than being electrocuted or something far worse. I ust sat there letting out all my worries to Loke once again. Seriously he was the best. A great friend and shame he is only a spirit.

"Loke, Thanks a bunch. You're a great friend." I said, with a sad smile and forgetting Natsu and Gray where still here.

"Not at all, Lucy. Anything for you" He said back with a grin.

"Who is Loke, Lucy?" A voice said. I jumped slightly. I never really told anyone about Loke and the others. All I said back then to father spirits exist and I often talked to them. Not myself. I stared at whoever said that. Natsu was awake and Gray soon has woken up.

I sort of panicked and I didn't know what to say. "Um…Well Loke is a….ummmmm…." I just stared back at Loke for a second. "It's alright. Just tell them. Maybe they'll understand." He whispered.

"Loke is a spirit I like to talk to…a lot…He is my best friend." I muttered but it was slightly audible. I sure had a lot of explaining to do. Natsu held a confused face. And well Gray was still trying to fight back the sleep but he listened closely.

I explained to them how I got here and why, what my family was like and how I was treated. They nodded in understandment. They really wanted to meet Loke. But I told them unless he somehow has a physical body, they could see spirits too, or use a possession he could speak. But there was no way in hell… I'd let him possess me. Even if it was for a bit, it was just an N-O. Loke laughed a bit at me, knowing what she said was true. Sometimes he really did want to possess her and have fun. Loke however was strong enough to act like a poltergeist. So he could move objects around for a certain amount of time. And so he did. He moved a paper and pen around and wrote a little something. Natsu and Gray just started and looked utterly shocked.

"Wow Luce, I didn't know your spirit friend was actually for reals. Man that's really shocking. If you showed that to your father I bet he would have been very scared. Oh well if you hadn't then we couldn't meet you. " Natsu said.

After that little trick Loke did, Natsu explained a little about his problem. I found out he had OCD for dragons and is pretty much a pyromaniac. He kept burning down many buildings and the police caught him and sent him here. He is an orphan and the one who took care of him was claiming to be "dragon." Gray on the other hand, likes the cold and has a stripping problem. He often strips in the cold or snow since he lived in the northern region of the country. His mother thought it was extremely unnatural and he couldn't help it. Gray often caught frost bite or colds. She sent him off to this asylum since she couldn't stand to take care of him anymore. Both of them have been here for a very long time and stayed here since they both have been rejected by their families. They told me I was the first who accepted them both. I held a small smile.

Then, Gray fell silent after his explanation and whispered to Natsu about their plan again. Natsu nodded knowing he could explain it in a much more energetic and cheerful manner. Possibly could help me comprehend the situation.

Natsu first explained about Doctor Mirajane.

"You saw her looks when she electrocuted you right?" Natsu asked for confirmation. I only nodded in silence.

"Mirajane is pretty much a sadist. She enjoys her examinations quite well. She may look nice on the outside but inside there is a demon." Natsu told.

"I experienced this first hand. And once she is bored she'll move onto another patient. But since you're new you're her new toy for now…and don't trust her. She has ways to make you trust her, or get you into the examination room." He trailed off. I imagined the horrors Mirajane did. I shivered a bit from the thought. Loke however stood there and listened carefully. _Hopefully this information could be useful to protect Lucy. _He thought.

I felt like scowling. But I continued to listen.

"Gray was lucky enough to have a more…uhhh… sane doctor. But in general …all the doctors will have something off about them like Mirajane."

"Next is the Master of this place. Makarov. Although he seems nice, he has a brutal and cruel nature inside him. Although he won't attack without reason or if he is pissed off. I've seen him attack Gajeel months before you came. He did nothing but his "normal" talk, although it's not the nicest, it's the only way he knew how to communicate, we didn't care. It was just what made him, well, him. But, Gajeel had horrible fractures in the leg and rib bones. He is still in the infirmary resting up. Master Makarov broke the door and wall."

"Thanks for the warning." I said. I felt horrible, scared and hopeless. I knew something was off about this place. I had enough of this serious talking. Natsu and Gray said I should take it little bits at a time. It would've been easier for my brain. I got off the bed and got dressed. Natsu and Gray respectively went outside to get ready for today as well. They waited outside my door and I quickly got dressed to re-greet them. We walked down the bright halls and talked. Nothing special but just friend talk. We ended up in the cafeteria. And we ate breakfast together.

Suddenly a person with scarlet red hair came up to us with a tray full of strawberry cakes.

"Well, well, what do we have here? A new patient?" She said with a smug smirk.

I looked at Natsu and Gray, they looked extremely intimidated by her. All three of us kept silent.

"Im Lucy Heartfillia." I muttered.

"Im Erza Scarlet, one of your worst nightmares to come." She said, stabbing the cake with tremendous force that shook the table a bit.

I gulped. Natsu and Gray were hugging each other. Which doesn't happen at all.

"So why are you in this asylum Erza?" I said, hopping to at least break some ice and be nice.

"Bipolar and caused Homicide. I enjoy swords and knives. All them look so beautiful covered in deep red blood." Erza claimed. And I shivered then paled. Sending a nervous forceful smile. _Oh god. What the hell and why the hell did I have to meet her. _


	5. Chapter 5 - Friends?

Chapter 5 – Could this be friendship?

**AN: Review's Question TIME! Just answer the question in the review box. Maybe your request along with (many others along with the vote to agree) will be in the next chapter. **

**Who do you want to play as the main villain for a part of the story arc? (Plan on making multiple arcs) Choices: Laxus+Rajinshuu Group, Zeref, Sting+Rouge, Gajeel, Grimorie Heart Group, Oracion Seis Group, or Jerall. (or another Fairy Tail Character unlisted here) and Noooowwww you may enjoy today's chapter. :D Thanks for the Follows and Favorites + Current reviews. The more the lovely. **

**With love from…j/s**

**PS: Poll ends next Friday. **

**~Music/Sammy**

I froze and paled on what she said.

_Great, I'm near a psychopathic murderer. Above all she is bipolar. Which is deadly, especially when she is in a bad mood. And she is talking to me, WHY IS SHE TALKING TO ME?! And she claims she's my next worst nightmare and which I can believe. Natsu and Gray look utterly terrified, plus they are hugging each other. They don't do that. They bicker more than get along. _I felt a sweat drop go down my cheek. I didn't really know what to say. _Should I act tough? NO that might get my into a death wish, plus I don't really know how to fight. I'm 15 for god's sake. Should I just act normal and see what happens? Well…that's possible. Maybe she was in a good mood today and won't kill me. Try to leave and hide? I sure hope I can make it out alive. _I calculated my thoughts.

"There is no need to be so nervous." I heard Erza say while I'm in a train of thought. She giggled a bit.

"Huh?" I said questionably. I raised an eyebrow.

"I only say that to get reaction. It's rather amusing what people do. Body language to what they say. But it is true, about my causing a homicide. But I saw small and didn't know what to do. I say past actions don't matter now, as long as present actions make it up. They say Fairy Tail Asylum will help my make up for my actions." Erza said. I looked at her and back at Natsu and Gray, then back to her. I debated if those are words I can trust.

"I only came here to see why Gray and Natsu were with you. Normally they would bicker and fight. But, when they were next to you, them seemed…docile. Which is really quite strange really." I nodded in agreement. _I guess I can trust her._ I thought.

"When I first met them they were fighting. So I don't know why the sudden change." I responded and laughed a bit. _This seems to be quite a normal conversation. Erza seems very mature and caring? I don't know if that's the word. And I wonder where Loke went off to. Wait scratch that...I dont want to know He'll reappear any time. _I thought a bit.

"ERZA I WANT TO FIGHT YOU" Natsu claimed all suddenly.

_DOES HE WANT A DEATHWISH_? I only thought.

"Haha yeah right. He is still the Idiot I know." Gray claimed.

"What was that jerk?" Natsu yelled and tackled Gray. They started to bicker and fight. They threw few punches and kicks. They called each other names. Even some of them were a bit ridiculous and silly.

"Will you keep it down?!" Erza said calmly, with a glint in her eye. I could tell she is slightly irritated by this. But she didn't use any violence. Well at least not yet. I bet.

Gray and Natsu hugged each other again.

"Aye Ma'am" Natsu said with a forced smile and a sweat drop running down his face.

"We're best friends right Gray?"

"Y-yeah" Shuddered Gray.

"Good." Erza said.

I only stared and looked at Erza. She was eating her cakes. It seems the cake calms her. _She must really have a big sweet tooth. _I mused.

"They seem to be good friends to you, Lucy." Erza said.

"We only just met." I told her.

"But they seem so attached to you."

"I guess… Those two are an interesting duo really." I admitted and scratched the back of my head.

Erza nodded in agreement. We did talk for a bit as we ate. Erza seemed nice. Despite her back-round and her flaws, I could only guess present actions speak more than past ones at the moment. If that really made any sense in my head... Oh well.

Erza told me one day she wanted to go on a picnic for the first time in a big field with lots of colorful flowers. She also told me a bit about her past. She didn't have any family. She was born an orphan and didn't know her mother, father, anything. She only kept a small group of friends. During her past time as a kid she used to play a lot of cards and read a lot of books. But, ever since her recent kill about 5 years ago and sent here. They thought she was a bit young to be sent to jail or go on execution. More or less then judges felt sorry for her and Makarov took her in.

I found it quite interesting what everyone's past was sorta like and I can compare it to mine. Although it might sound a bit insulting, I only kept it to myself. I told Erza a bit about myself. It seems we made a friendship. Hopefully this one won't kill me or get me seriously injured. After a while, Gray, Natsu, Erza and I walked and wandered around the halls. Loke hasn't appeared in a while. It's not like I miss him that much, it's just nice to have company like him once in a while and not some psychopathic freak. Loke seems pretty sane if you ignore the part he is dead. _Wait….why the hell am I thinking about Loke, it's not like I'm in love. It's only platonic love_. I shook my head in denial and threw the idea out of my head. I knew he would appear later to check up again. I narrowed my eyes thinking about it. _Worry Freak spirit. _Was the last thought I had.

We soon ended up in the library. Erza told me where all the good books were and I might be interested in them. I told her I liked romance, supernatural and intellectual literature. Natsu and Gray were still nervous when around Erza, I'm not sure why. I should ask them later when I get time. All four of us were smiling and having a good time. Gray and Natsu and Erza seemed to have been locked in a nice conversation I looked around for some books. I felt like taking a few back to my room.

I started to realize this place isn't half bad. Well aside the nightmarish examinations, I've had and soon to come. The patients here are pretty nice. _Well the ones I've met so far._ But, I felt a little homesick. I missed all the servants who took care of me back home. Not my father. I kinda missed going to Mom's grave and telling about what I feel and wondering how she was doing in heaven. I remember writing letters to her and placing it in a box. It was kind of like my diary. Since I don't have any paper and pen, I might have to request it to a doctor or to Master Makarov.

Ugh, and I hate talking to them though or even going near them ever since Mirajane kept taking me back into the shock room or examination rooms where it involved shots and injections. I grimaced on thought.

After a long day of hanging out with Erza, Natsu and Gray, we had dinner, sat together at the same table and chatted.

I bid them good night after that. Relaxed in my room, and took the book out and read for a while till I felt tired. I told Loke what has happened while he disappeared. He apologized for disappearing without notice. But he could tell I cheered up a bit. I felt sleepy after words and just closed my eyes, for the first time in a while. I had an easy night falling asleep and had a smile on my face.

I got used to a routine of examination, hanging out with with the group now. Despite the past actions, and mental stability they had, I'm not afraid of them. I've grown to like them for their weirdness. It was like I had a true smile on my face. I hoped that it will remain that way. _I think I found true happiness Mama. _


	6. Chapter 6 - Nostalgic Writing

Chapter 6 – Nostalgic Writing Request

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews so far :D The more reviews then happier and motivated to update this more. Anyways I got two votes for Zeref being part-time villain for a soon to be dark story arc. And one vote for Jerall. Come on, guys I thought you'd vote more. Disappointed Musical. Well…uhh… Thanks for the current reviews at least. ****And Enjoy today's chapter****. I'll update this hopefully next week. I have Finals in about a week. Cross my fingers and hope not to die. Hopefully my writing isn't confusing. If it is just say so in a review. It wont hurt my feelings too much. Sorry if this chapter sucks too FYI. **

It has been almost about 2 weeks since I've at the Asylum. Weather has been alright. During the past few days, I always stuck to Natsu, Gray, and Erza. Occasionally Loke and the spirits came out to talk and help me get out of the loneliness when the others aren't around. Horologium finally came out and told me new stories. He still remembered my favorite one. _Alice in Wonderland._ Somehow I always enjoyed the unique story that revolves around it. Sometimes I imagine myself as Alice. Aries brought along Virgo and introduced me to her. Although she wasn't the best person to introduce me to her friends, I still smiled at the fact she did her best. I've already determined that his Asylum gave me more attention that what my father did despite my horrid examination periods and awkward situations my "new" friends gave me.

Today, I decided to ask the owner Makarov for something. It was almost the afternoon and I walked up to his office and knocked.

"Enter." I heard it faintly behind the door. So I opened it slightly and slowly walked in. The "Master" of the Asylum showed a wide smile when he noticed me coming into his office.

I still felt nervous around the higher ups and doctors. After all I get examined almost every day by Mirajane. Some examinations where better than others, I didn't mind stuff like physical exams. You know, like what normal doctors would give people once every few months. Well except for me I get it once every few days along. Mental checkups are mandatory every few days as well.

"Lucy! What a pleasant surprise. How are things doing? What do you need?" Makarov asked in a friendly way. To me, I'm kind of surprised. Although I acted shyly, I gathered all the courage I could to ask my little request.

"This are going well…I guess. I made lots of new friends. Natsu and Gray and Erza tend to hang around me now." I told him quietly. He nodded showing he understood and listened to me.

I continued. "This place isn't as bad as I thought it would be. Really. Sometimes I feel a little homesick since I'm not really used to the whole white cushions around my entire room and very weird people always around me.

But Mister Makarov…Do you have some paper and a few pens? A Journal would be better really. I like to write a lot you see, and back home I wrote as a past time. Even written an incomplete novel and I'd like to continue it. Along with various other things to write about." I bluntly asked as well.

Makarov listened to every detail. He said "Sure Lucy. I can call up a medical assistant to order you a few stacks of paper, journals, pens and even pencils. Just as long as you don't use them as knives and or stab anyone with it. I'll gladly give it to you." The last part he said, I raised my eyebrow. But Makarov just kept smiling and even pointed his index finger up in the air with thumb out. I looked at him_. He is indeed strange. But I guess nice. Weird how Natsu says he is cruel and ruthless. I better not disobey though. It might help me get out of here sooner if I just follow the rules. _

"They should be delivered to your room in a few days rest assured." He said.

"Thank you so much Mister Makarov." I nodded and left him to his work.

As soon as I left it been about an hour or so. I felt a little bit hungry and ate a bit at the cafeteria. Then headed off somewhere I'm not sure where really. I ended up wandering around the place. I went upstairs, downstairs, around the halls, into the library, around the gardens, then and back into my room. A few hours have past then. After dinner things started to get crazy.

I heard a loud bang cross the hall and what sounds like Erza yelling and or scolding god knows how. I didn't feel like getting close to an angry bipolar psychopath, but curiously killed the cat. I checked it out, peaked behind a corner of a hallway. I noticed 4 men. One with dark black hair, dark skin, and brown eyes. Another was blonde, dark green eyes, he was fairly short, looked about age 14 or so. The third person had light brown hair, and very dark brown eyes, he seemed to be around the same age as me. The fourth person was rather….odd. Hard to explain. Quite the large figure uhhh, orange hair, sort of like Loke's but he had quite a large head and odd face. He seemed to irritate Erza the most. Odd I smelt something rather strong and flowery. Like Perfume. I cringed because it was so strong.

"GET AWAY FROM ME ICHIYA." Erza screamed. The three other boys seemed to only stare and watch they took a step back.

"But Erza you smell so nice, like roses and your hair looks like the color of brightest roses." This guy named "Ichiya" says. Erza seemed to had enough and punched him with a strength no girl should have. I walked up to her with caution.

"What now?!" She screeched.

"Uh.. Hi Erza." I didn't know what to say. But that's how I greeted her.

She looked like she was about to kill someone. I hoped I can calm her day. The three boys who are now in front of us, were just standing there. They did look back at this "Ichiya" guy, then looked at us again. They stared at me the most then suddenly I found myself sitting on a red couch. I had so many questions in my head. Like _HOW IN THE WORLD AM I SITTING AND HOW THIS COUCH CAME FROM THIN AIR?!_

"So who are they Erza?" I asked in hopes to lighten the mood. But they simply stared and I thought I saw sparkles coming from there. They interrupted Erza and introduced themselves instead.

"I'm Hibiki Lates, a pleasure" The one with dark brown hair said and winked.

"Ren Akatsuki." The one with black hair said quietly. Almost mysteriously.

"Eve Tearm" The short blonde hair guy said.

Erza however didn't seem to like either of them. But she seemed calmer when the orange haired guy wasn't here.

"Who might you be?" All three boys asked in unionization.

"Lucy Heartfilia" I said slyly.

I whispered to Erza, "Who are they really Erza and you don't look happy to see them at all, and how did this couch get here?!"

Erza explained to me they are womanizers. I did notice their looks, and they did seem to have it. Girls would fall head over heels for them. I mentally face-palmed myself. Somehow when I think womanizer, I think sexual harasser. These three boys seemed so young, except the orange haired one. Erza explained that Ichiya annoys her the most. The other three are nice. Just they are annoying how they flirt with any women and are very narcissistic. Well I can see why this group can annoy Erza. Even I'm getting annoyed by their constant flirting movements.

"You look like an angel with that golden hair of yours. So straight like golden threads. " Hibiki says.

The other two poured a glass of red wine and gave them to Erza and I. I immediately placed the glass on a table. God knows where that came from as well. I sighed and as if on cue, Natsu and Gray came running and punched the three guys.

"What the hell Blue Pegasus Host Club, those are our friends!" Natsu yells.

Gray just stood coolly and quietly while Natsu ranted off. The name host club was unfortunately fitting to see the situation I'm in with Erza. Ichiya regained consciousness from being flow from Erza's punch. And started to pester me and Erza all together, the smell of perfume was strong and gave me a headache. Natsu kicked him in the face and he flew again.

IM not sure what to call it but it seems like a friendly argument and rivalry? I questioned it and people's relationships with each other. It was getting late outside. Time flew by a lot. Hopefully my questions would be answered soon. But I get this weird feeling something is watching me from a distance. I look around from where I sat and saw nothing there. It didn't feel like a spirit. I saw Loke however moments later. Well not exactly moments but rather few hours later after this how fresco happened. I got up looked out the window and around the halls. I let Natsu, Gray and Erza argue for a while longer. Then bid them good night and head back into my room. I noticed a few stacks of paper on my metal desk. There was a note there as well.

_Dear Lucy, _

_There is some paper I found in the office. Till the order goes through about your journals and pens, you can use this for now. Hopefully it's enough. _

_Makarov, Master of the Asylum. _

I smiled a bit. Sat down and wrote some entrees for my story, and diary. I already used about 5 pages and was quite surprised. I yawned a bit and decided I should get some rest. Before I tucked myself to bed, Loke came to talk to me. He laughed at this "Asylum host club" I told him it reminded me of him and his flirtatious ways. I closed my eyes. I thought about…

_Asylum Host Club? What a weird group of people. Then again this whole place is full of psychopaths. Mama, is heaven as weird as this place? I wonder if I can leave this place with no regrets on leaving my new friends. Well I still have my spirit friends, but it's nice to have physical friends. _I just smiled to myself and left my consciousness.


	7. Chapter 7 - Christmas in the Asylum?

Fairy Tail Asylum Chapter 7 – Christmas in the Asylum?

**AN: Hi guys! Back with an Update. And Just in time for Christmas right? So why not make a special chapter for the holidays. For those who don't celebrate it then I wish you Happy Holidays. But since I celebrate; Merry Christmas. And Enjoy :D. Forgive my grammar mistakes. And Sorry for not updating all week/days. Finals were a pain. **

December 23rd

It was late afternoon and it was close to Christmas and well my first Christmas in the Asylum I guess. Im not sure how this will turn out. I mean, do we even celebrate in this place? I mean, people have different religions and such.

I was in my room writing in my new journals the owner of the asylum order me.

_Dear Diary, _

_It's almost Christmas, I haven't heard a word about father. Which im kind of grateful for and kind of not. Seriously, he doesn't care for his own daughter. My life in this place isn't really too bad. I'd say so-so. I mean, I get these examination every few days, then I get to hang out with my new friends."Master" Makarov said there will be no examinations till the new year. I jumped with joy, for not having to put up with Dr. Mirajane. Loke, Natsu, Gray, and Erza are all treating me well. I met the so called "Blue Pegasus Host Club." They're pretty weird. Especially that Ichiya guy who keeps bothering her. His face is oddly shaped. But the rest of the group are pretty nice. Just they are slightly perverted. I met a few more patients, after a few weeks. Levy Mc Gardener and her friends Jet and Droy are fun to hang around. Levy has a lot of the same interests as me. She really likes to read and write. I found out her reason for being her is hermit like tendencies. Often times she would be locked up in a room full of books like a library and just read all day and night. With little to no sleep, eating or really I find her enjoyable with or without her problems. I met Gajeel a few days ago. He was rather… uhhh how can I put this. He is pretty harsh? Im not sure if that's the right word. But he likes to pick a fight with Natsu a lot. _

_Anyways, since it's almost Christmas, I kind of wished that I could get a book or something to help kill time when the gang isn't with me. Often I doodle sometimes but that's a rare occasion. But it doesn't seem to help much. Oh well. Hopefully the Holidays are going well for Father. Even though I hate his guts for sending me to this (slightly) awful place months ago. _

_Lucy H. _

_PS: I miss Mother a lot. I hope she is doing well up in heaven. Happy Holidays, Mother. I love you. _

I placed the diary under the mattress of the bed so no one would notice or find it.

I heard a knock on my door.

"Yo, Lucy, you ready? " I heard Natsu say behind the door. I cracked open my door.

"Ready for what?" I said.

Natsu forced the door to open all the way. "Why, the Christmas party, Luce. It happens every year here. And we even get booze for once. Ahahaha" Natsu said.

"Christmas Party? Do normal Asylums do this?" I said in surprise.

"No. this is the only one. We are just awesome. For now we are just preparing it. It'll start on the 24th to the 25th. We just party all day and all night. There is going to be one for the New Years as well. And the Master loves to drink a lot and enjoys these events. Old Man thinks these events help us recover." He explained.

"I see, So everyone helps out?"

"Of course. There is a rule where we cannot kill each other anyways. So it's safe. " He showed a smile.

"Alright." I stepped out of my room and let Natsu lead the way. He grabbed my hand and dragged me over to the gardens. I noticed a beautiful display of ribbons, lights, and ornaments hangs around the trees , fences, walls, and plants.

"You made it." Erza said as she walks up to us.

"I wouldn't miss this. It's just too awesome. And it's Lucy's first Asylum party." Natsu explained.

Erza smiled at me. "For now let's just get these preparations done."

"Natsu you can help light the torches and set a bonfire. And don't burn anything down." Erza handed him a lighter. I gulped down some air. I mean this is a pyromaniac we are dealing with.

"No worries Erza, I got this." He said. And then he left to do his job.

I noticed Gray was on "Ice" duty. So he had to supply the coolers with Ice, and make an ice sculpture. Which he seems to be a good artist when it came to ice sculpting. I never knew. Erza told me to cook some meals and handed me a book full of recipes. While she was in charge of tableware set up with Gajeel.

I went to the kitchen, I had a few helpers. Levy said she gladly help me out. Took us hours to prepare and cook. Most of these recipes contained a lot of meat. There was come fruits and veggies but that took little time to prepare. I even had to order food to be sent here as well. Not just cook.

By the time I was finished it was already late at night. Everything was stored in a huge refrigerator till tomorrow. I was told by Gajeel that Erza, Gray, and Natsu went t there rooms already and said they'll come get me tomorrow for the part. So I just went to my room after cooking was done. I let my conscious drift.

_The next morning…_

I woke up due to the sound of knocking. A loud hard bang on the door, I was sure it could be heard across the halls.

"Luce, come on and open up, you ready to party?" I heard an obnoxious Natsu say behind the door.

"Just a moment!" I yelled. And quickly got up, took a quick glance at the clock and ran to put an outfit on. I decided on a white t-shirt and black pants. Simple I know, but I don't have my fancy clothes with me. _Who cares_ I thought. I opened the door to find a happy Natsu.

"There you are Luce, I thought you'd be sleeping all day and miss out. I mean it's already almost noon."

"Ahaha sorry, Natsu. Holidays make my mind think I can sleep in more"

"Well Let's go, the party has already started." He grabbed my hand and dragged me back to the gardens. I saw everyone out here laughing and chatting. They were all drinking and eating. They all seemed like normal people, and not patients. It made me smile.

There were torches that lit the pathway, when night came. And there was many tables filled with various foods and drinks. The ornaments shine against the sunlight. There was a very big Christmas tree in the middle of the garden.

"The best time to party is at night time Luce. That's when things get exciting." Natsu said. And Erza and Gray found us.

"Hey Lucy. So What do you think of this party?" Gray greeted me.

"I find it lovely. Very lively indeed. Im glad no one is killing each other." I responded scratching my neck. Im not exactly a party person. I was curious if they had a strawberry shakes here.

I did have a look around. I found Levy reading a book while her friends Jet and Droy tried to persuade her to be a little more social. So I decided to talk to her.

"What'cha readin' Levy?" I started to say. She didn't realize my question till moments later

"Oh just some Shakespeare." She finally said.

"Which story or poem?"

"Hamlet."

"Very interesting choice, Levy. Did you read Macbeth and Romeo and Juliet?"

This conversation about books went on for a good few hours. Im not even kidding. I don't even know how I lasted this long. Little did I know time flied so fast that it was already sun setting.

The lights from the decorations soon became more vibrant as the day grew darker.

Erza was sitting along eating cake. Gray was … well… nude. And people are freaking out about it. Natsu is playing with the fire near a bush. I decided to sit with Natsu for a bit. We chatted for a long time. A Doctor offered us some marshmallows to roast since we were near a fire.

Things seemed rather peaceful here. I really liked this idea of a holiday party. It felt like I had no stress on my shoulders. I didn't worry about examinations till the next year. Natsu was entertaining me with fire. I looked around at the lights, the tree, the stars, the moon, the happy and laughing people.

I found this holiday enjoyable. And as soon as it turned to Midnight. The owner of the asylum gave us each a gift. I didn't want to open it till I was in my room. But the party still continued till tomorrow.

I haven't smiled this much in years_. Hey mother, are you smiling up in heaven? On this Christmas eve? Im really happy. I hope you're happy as well_.

"Everyone gather around!" Yelled the Old Asylum Owner Makarov.

I got up, and so did Natsu. We walked to the center of the garden. The crowd of people surrounded the tree and fire pit full of wood.

"It's time for the bonfire!" the owner said. And took out a torch and some papers. He lit the paper on fire and placed it on the wood. Natsu's eyes sparkled at the big fire. I smiled. And Looked at the crowd. They were cheering and smiling.

I looked at Natsu and gave him a really big smile. _Thank you for being my friend. _I said in my head.

"Merry Christmas, Everyone" The master said. And we all clapped and cheered.

**AN: So yeah finished it on Christmas eve before 12 midnight. Anyways Merry Christmas Fanfic readers. See you in hopefully my next chapter. Im sorry if the ending sucked. (In my opinion but I cant figure a way around it) **


End file.
